Velas
by chishiki
Summary: Sakura detesta passar por lugares escuros no caminho de volta para casa. Querendo acabar com seus medos, ela segue em frente, mas algo muda e ela se encontra discutindo com um garoto estranho que pede sem parar que ela o agradeça. Estranho? Um pouquinho.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e afins. Escrevo sem fins lucrativos :).

* * *

**Velas**

**

* * *

**

A pequena garota sempre tivera medo de andar sozinha por lugares escuros na volta para casa por causa de uma história sobre demônios que um garoto malvado contara na sua classe uma vez. As luzes daquele longo pedaço estavam queimadas havia algum tempo, mas apesar do seu receio de atravessar a escuridão para chegar à esquina seguinte, Sakura Haruno nunca deixava de brincar no parquinho com suas amigas depois da escola.

Em alguns dos dias anteriores, ela, sabendo da sua pequena fraqueza, se despedira de sua amiga dos olhos violeta mais cedo e voltara antes que o sol desaparecesse no meio dos prédios ao longe. Mas naquele dia, Hina-chan tinha contado uma história tão emocionante envolvendo um onigiri, um garoto de cabelos espetados e olhos azuis e (algo como) um beijo que ela se esquecera de seu auto-imposto toque de recolher.

A pequena Sakura parou exatamente no ponto onde a luz da esquina anterior acabava e encarou o pedaço de rua vazio mordendo o rosado lábio inferior. Ela de repente tomou sua decisão: tinha que enfrentar seu medo de uma vez por todas. Afinal, Hina-chan teria muitas histórias emocionantes para contar, e ela não poderia nem ficar com medo de voltar para casa, e nem interromper a amiga.

Além do mais, demônios noturnos deveriam atacar apenas pessoas más, e Sakura sabia que ela era muito boazinha.

Ou quase.

Sakura franziu o cenho. "Já tenho sete anos", ela disse a si mesma, e se enchendo de coragem, ela focalizou o ponto onde as luzes, apesar de fracas e tremeluzentes como se fossem pifar, brilhavam e começou a andar.

Só que as luzes piscaram mais ainda quando ela já estava no meio do caminho e, com os olhos fixos nas lâmpadas amarelas, Sakura observou tristemente as tais luzes se apagarem de vez.

Ela quase morreu de susto quando um vulto apareceu na sua frente, vindo sabe-se lá de onde. Ela deu um grito entrecortado, mas o vulto tapou sua boca com a mão antes que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa.

"Você nunca ouviu falar de demônios noturnos, garota?", disse uma voz baixa.

Sakura não teria podido responder nem se quisesse, paralisada de medo pela aparição repentina e com a boca coberta com força daquele jeito. Depois de uns cinco segundos, o vulto soltou a boca de Sakura e eles recuaram para direções opostas. As luzes estavam atrás do vulto, e ela não conseguiria ver seu rosto por causa da escuridão.

Sakura, se lembrando de repente da sua força acima da média para uma garotinha de sete anos, levantou os punhos se preparando para socar o nariz do vulto a qualquer hora.

"Se é que essa coisa tem nariz", Sakura pensou, e recuou mais um passo.

O vulto de repente fez um gesto largo, e Sakura recuou ainda mais, em posição de defesa, mas viu com surpresa que o tal demônio noturno era apenas um garoto. Segurando um palito de fósforo aceso numa mão e uma caixa enorme deles em outra.

Ela nunca se sentiu tão idiota.

O garoto a encarou com olhos muito negros e as sobrancelhas franzidas em repreensão.

"Você pode se considerar sortuda por eu estar aqui", foi o que ele disse.

Sakura se empertigou e ajeitou a saia do seu uniforme com um gesto quase acanhado, mas na verdade estava com raiva. Do garoto-idiota-demônio-noturno e dela mesma por ser tão besta.

"E por que eu faria isso?", ela retrucou sem se importar se estava sendo grossa ou não.

Mas o fósforo do garoto apagou com um vento fraco que veio de repente e Sakura esperou pacientemente que ele acendesse outro. O garoto estendeu a mão para mais perto dela e ela pôde ver que ele estava examinando seu rosto atentamente; os olhos negros muito sérios.

"Porque eu tenho as velas."

"Não, você só tem esses fósforos merrecas."

Sakura bufou quando um vento bateu e outro fósforo do garoto apagou.

"Vamos parar de ficar aqui no escuro feito dois idiotas e ir logo para onde a luz é melhor", disse Sakura de repente, antes que o tal garoto tivesse a idéia de acender outro fósforo que só iria apagar de novo.

"Pelo que eu lembro, era você que estava cheia de medo ali no canto", disse o garoto rudemente, mas seguindo uma Sakura repentinamente cheia de si para o claro.

Na luz, Sakura pôde ver o garoto direito. Ele tinha cabelos e olhos pretos, e com a capa preta e a pele branca, ela poderia ter facilmente confundido ele ou com um daqueles góticos ou... Com um vampiro.

"Qual é o seu nome?", ela perguntou de repente.

"Uchiha Sasuke", o garoto respondeu, e parecia estar bem orgulhoso do próprio nome.

"Haruno Sakura", a menina disse, e depois deu um meio sorriso. "Você sempre fica surpreendendo as pessoas no escuro?"

O garoto Sasuke não parecia levar aquilo na brincadeira.

"Sim, porque eu tenho que ajudá-las caso algum demônio noturno apareça."

Sasuke pareceu tão mortalmente sério falando aquilo que Sakura recuou um pouco para longe dele novamente, quase discretamente. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e o examinou de novo. Ele parecia ser muito, muito interessante.

Sasuke estava começando a se sentir desconfortável sob os olhos verdes daquela garota esquisita que não parava de observá-lo de um jeito igualmente esquisito.

"E o que você ia fazer se um demônio noturno tivesse aparecido?", ela perguntou antes que pudesse se reprimir.

"Isso é óbvio."

"Não, não é."

Sasuke suspirou.

"Eu teria iluminado tudo", Sasuke disse, e seus olhos brilharam. Mais tarde, Sakura iria entender que ele estava muito orgulhoso do que estava dizendo. Se é que o jeito que seu peito se estufou e seu rosto pareceu se iluminar como o que ele dizia que sabia fazer queria dizer alguma coisa.

"Com um palito de fósforo?" Sakura deu uma risada.

"Não, sua besta", Sasuke disse, quase com raiva. Sakura estreitou os olhos, mas deixou que ele continuasse. "Com uma vela."

Sasuke colocou a mão num fundo bolso lateral da sua esquisita capa preta e tirou duas velas de lá. Uma era laranja e a outra era verde, e elas eram bem grandes. Sakura, achando que aquilo não poderia ficar mais esquisito, quis se aproximar para examiná-las, mas Sasuke as guardou de volta.

Ele claramente ligava muito para suas velas.

"Você não pode tocá-las. Elas devem estar purificadas para o caso de eu precisar usá-las."

Sakura ficou calada por uns instantes.

"Acho que você leva suas brincadeiras a sério demais", ela disse lentamente, sem querer acabar com as fantasias lunáticas do tal iluminador. "Demônios noturnos aparecem no escuro, então _qualquer_ vela os repele, Sasuke."

Sasuke apontou para ela, quase ameaçador.

"Uchiha para você, Haruno."

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, mas antes que ela pudesse retrucar, uma gota d'água caiu no seu nariz. Ela olhou para cima e não viu nenhuma estrela no céu noturno. As nuvens pesadas tinham escondido-as.

"Está chovendo", disse Sasuke lentamente. "Vamos sair de perto das sombras, porque não vou poder acender minhas velas caso alguma coisa aconteça."

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar estranho, e enquanto eles caminhavam depressa para a calçada coberta e iluminada da casa de alguém, ela resolveu abrir o jogo com aquele garoto esquisito e dizer-lhe o que pensava.

"Não acho que demônios noturnos existam."

Sasuke a encarou com seus belos olhos negros, cético.

"Pelo que me consta, era você que estava parada ali na esquina, com medo de passar pelo escuro. Alguém deve ter lhe contado uma história de fantasmas para você ter hesitado."

Sakura não sabia o que significava 'hesitado', mas não deixou que Sasuke soubesse.

"Se sabe tanto sobre o que leva as pessoas a... hesitarem...", Sakura realmente estranhou a palavra, mas ignorou e continuou depressa "por que você perguntou aquilo sobre me avisarem?"

Sasuke deu um sorriso que puxou um dos cantos dos seus lábios finos. Mesmo com apenas sete anos, Sakura estava começando a achar Sasuke bonito demais. Ela soube que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, mas ignorou isso.

"Eu só queria te assustar."

Sakura bufou, e uma mecha do seu cabelo rosa caiu nos seus olhos.

Sasuke observou-a colocar a tal mecha rebelde atrás de uma orelha como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa. Quando Sakura apenas devolveu o seu olhar vagamente, ele soube que tinha que _explicar_ para ela. Ele bufou também, guardando as caixas de fósforo num outro bolso lateral e jogando o fósforo por cima do ombro.

"Você vai me agradecer ou não?"

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Por...?"

"Eu ajudei você a sair do escuro", Sasuke disse lentamente. "Se eu não tivesse aparecido, o que você teria feito, Haruno?"

"Eu teria atravessado a rua, isso é óbvio."

"Mas naquele pedaço, há de fato um demônio noturno", Sasuke apontou por cima do ombro. "Eu não devia estar te dizendo isso, mas como você é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu já vi na minha vida, eu vou dizer."

Sasuke abriu os braços teatralmente.

Sakura esperou.

"Eu sou um guardião."

Sakura bateu na testa com a mão.

"Você leva suas benditas brincadeiras a sério demais, Uchiha... Cuidado. Alguém pode lhe internar num hospício."

Sasuke bufou, quase desistindo.

"Vou lhe mostrar."

Ele pacientemente tirou a vela verde do bolso e a postou no chão, bem na rua, ignorando que o chuvisco tinha ficado um pouco mais forte. Ele habilmente acendeu um fósforo e em seguida acendeu a vela também. Ele recuou alguns passos e fez um gesto esquisito com as mãos, e depois disso, estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão de Sakura, mas ela estava distraída demais para notar.

De repente, a vela explodiu.

Lançada ao algo como um foguete, ela se desprendeu em partículas coloridas. Verde, azul, vermelho, roxo, tudo brilhante demais. O queixo de Sakura caiu enquanto um dragão, um dragão feito de fumaça branca subiu vindo do fogo. Ele pareceu se enrolar sobre si mesmo, indo de um lado para o outro, procurando um inimigo para derrotar.

Ao não encontrar nada, ele bufou, e fumaça saiu de suas narinas. Sakura apertou a mão de Sasuke, que fazia selos com a outra sem que ela visse. Ela tentou ver os olhos do grande dragão, mas só viu um brilho vermelho. O dragão andou majestosamente, e baixando gradualmente, pareceu entrar na vela novamente, que apagou e caiu na rua como se não fosse uma vela comum.

Sakura estava boquiaberta. Sasuke, satisfeito com o efeito que tinha causado, juntou a vela e colocou-a no bolso.

"Agora, quero seu agradecimento. Preciso ir para casa."

Sakura baixou os olhos do céu nublado e enxugou um filete de baba que tinha escorrido pelo seu queixo.

"Acredito em você agora, mas eu tenho muita coisa para perguntar!" Era a vez de Sakura de gesticular. "Você guarda o quê? Não vai fazer mal você usar essas velas como quem bebe água? Por que eu preciso lhe agradecer pra você ir para casa?"

Sasuke a olhou como se nunca fosse responder nada disso. O que ele disse foi:

"Preciso que você me agradeça porque quando o guardado agradece, o guardião tem seu dever cumprido. E meus métodos são secretos. Só eu ter lhe mostrado isso já foi uma violação."

Sakura guardou bem o que ele disse na memória.

"Você é meu anjo da guarda?" ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Sasuke sentiu vontade de agarrá-la e sacudi-la pelos ombros, mas simplesmente cruzou as mãos às costas para se conter.

"Não." Foi a resposta fria que Sakura recebeu. "Guardo _todos_ e estou longe ser um anjo. Me agradeça."

Sakura suspirou.

"Vou ver você de novo?"

"Não sei. Me agradeça."

"Apareça por aqui."

"Sim. Me agradeça, eu preciso ir ao banheiro."

Sakura suspirou.

"Tchau", ela disse, mas já sentia saudades dele.

Sasuke ainda estava ali parado no meio da rua. As gotas da chuva que se fora tinham voltado, e molhavam sua capa preta. Ele pareceu olhá-la bem nos olhos.

"Tchau."

Sakura fechou os olhos, sabendo no fundo do seu coração que quando os abrisse, ele não estaria mais lá.

"Obrigada, Sasuke."

A pequena garota sentiu duas mãos cobrindo seus olhos ainda fechados, e se sentindo como se estivesse se despedindo de um grande amigo, e não de um garoto maluco que acabara de conhecer, ouviu um sussurro esquisito.

"De nada, Sakura."

E então, tudo ficou preto e Sakura se esqueceu de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Como num passe de mágica.

De uma distância considerável, Sasuke observou a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa acordar e se levantar lentamente. Ele iria levar uma bronca por ter usado uma de suas velas para absolutamente nada, mas valeria à pena.

Ele se sentia quase culpado por lembrar de tudo o que acontecera naquela noite e a garota louca não, mas apenas deixou isso de lado ao se lembrar da sensação da mão dela na sua. Ficando vermelho, ele disse a si mesmo que era para que ela conseguisse ver o dragão.

E Sasuke observou ela se distanciar.

Ela com certeza iria precisar de novo dele. Era muito bobinha, nem tinha notado o imenso demônio noturno perto dela.

Com esse pensamento incriminador, o garoto se fundiu às sombras e foi para casa de uma vez por todas. Pelo menos tinha conseguido um agradecimento. Ele realmente não poderia sair se não tivesse um. Da próxima vez, ele ia usar de suas ameaças para conseguir um. E ele tinha uma ameaça muito, muito boa.

Eles iriam se ver de novo, mesmo.


End file.
